Sonrisa
by tortuga23
Summary: Late one night Sirius appears at Harry's window. With him he carries a mysterious girl who has fallen victim to the death eaters. By coincidence, a murder across the street sets up a "show down" (for lack of a better word) between harry and draco. lots
1. Midnight Arrival

"Harry! Harry!"  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He instinctively reached to his nightstand and put on his glasses. Sitting up, he looked towrds his window, where there was... Sirius?  
  
He tapped impatiently at his window, softly calling his name. Harry noticed that he was riding a broomstick and that he was carrying someone.  
  
"Hurry..." Sirius looked around uneasily.  
  
Harry hopped out of bed and undid the latch on the window. He stood back as Sirius kicked the thing in, jumped off his broom, and landed as softly as possible. He set the person down on Harry's bed.  
  
Harry closed the window again, pulled the curtains, and walked over to the bed where Sirius was already standing.  
  
"That damn bastard Malfoy..." the girl murmured.  
  
Harry was in awe- the girl had soft golden hair, and such a sweet, innocent face.  
  
"Who- who is she?"  
  
Sirius thought for awhile before answering. Harry could tell he chose his words carefully.  
  
"Well... I found her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This summer, as I told you in my letters, I've been meeting up with the old gang, Remus, Mundungus, Arabella, etc. She- she's the daughter of a friend of mine. I was looking for her father, and when I found them- the Death Eaters were there. I made sure they couldn't have followed me, but Lucius Malfoy had already done the Cruciatus Curse on her several times. Miraculously, I managed to sneak her away. With luck, her father is still alive and well, too.  
  
The girl's eyes fluttered and she tried to sit up, then moaned and lay down again.  
  
"What's her name?" Harry said softly.  
  
"Aerin. Aerin Sagalia. Her father was Brient Sagalia." And with that he leaned over Aerin's still figure to see if she was alright.  
  
"Dad?" she mumbled again.  
  
Sirius looked at her painfully, then looked at Harry.   
  
"Can she stay here? I've got some business to take care of." 


	2. Peculiar Reasonings

~sonrisa means smile, by the way~  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
It had been a week since Sirius had appeared at Harry's window on a broomstick. Dudley was away at some fat-kid camp, and the Dursleys wouldn't suspect anything as long as Harry stayed in his room and kept quiet.  
  
Aerin was recooperating, and was actually recovering quite quickly. She said she'd had experience in the matter, and Harry didn't press her.  
  
In those long, hot summer days, Harry and Aerin talked and talked, sharing their own depressing pasts.  
  
"So... are you going to Hogwarts or some other wizard school? You're old enough, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I would have gone to Hogwarts if things hadn't... turned out wrong... I think I'm going this year, though. I've been homeschooled. It'll be tough, but I'll get through somehow."  
  
"Why didn't you go the first year?"  
  
"Okay, be patient- here is the long, tedious story of my tragic life. You ready?"  
  
Harry adjusted the pillow he was sitting on.  
  
"Ready as ever."  
  
"Okay, keep tabs on these Kleenex here, too. I think you'll need them..."  
  
Harry threw the pillow at her.  
  
"Oh, get on with it!"  
  
There was a deep, husky shout from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"TALKING TO YOURSELF, BOY?!"  
  
Harry sighed and banged his head against the wall. Very softly.  
  
"Uhm... well- I guess I'll whisper then..."  
  
Harry gave her a look.  
  
"Here we go- five years back, I guess I was eleven or something, because it was the summer before I was to start Hogwarts. I was so excited. My dad was an Auror, and he was away on busniess a lot, but we still got to see him."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Don't interrupt. We- my mum, Alicia Sagalia, baby brother, Darye, five years old and -oh, so cute- freckles and blonde hair... *sigh* My mom was pregnant with my baby sister, Aeriel."  
  
"What happened??"  
  
"Well, since my dad was an Auror, the Death Eaters came."  
  
Harry's face drained of color and he looked towards Aerin in sympathy.  
  
"And you were -how old?-"  
  
"I was eleven. My dad was away on business, but the Death Eaters still came. There were convinced that he was in the house, and they ransacked it and interrogated us, used the Cruciatus Curse. In the end..."  
  
Harry had had his head in his hands. He didn't like to think about Voldemort's evil doings.  
  
"Shall I go on?"  
  
Harry lifted his head and pulled on a grim smile, inwardly regretting his bravado. He didn't want to hear anymore.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, they... murdered my mum, brother, and unborn sister. I ran like hell outta there, and none of them caught me. My dad got the news and whisked me away into hiding."  
  
"But Voldemort was dead!"  
  
"Yeah, but that bastard, Malfoy- he kept looking for us, and we couldn't easil avoid his spies. And finally, our secret keeper spilled, and that's how I'm in my current predicament."  
  
"But what I don't ge-"  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud boom, like a magnified thunderclap, and it resonated through both of them. Both Harry and Aering were seized by panic and terror. Their pasts betrayed them- this wasn't the situation they most liked.  
  
"What- what WAS that??!"  
  
"I.. don't know..." 


	3. The Dark Mark

~sonrisa means smile, by the way~  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
Both of them got of and crowded around the window. It was on the side of the house, so they couldn't seem much. They both raced out his bedroom door.  
  
Harry could hear screams from across the street, and panicked cries, too. Together, he and aerin bounded down the stairs, not caring about the suspicious Dursleys.  
  
"What's going ON?" Aunt Petunia muttered.  
  
"Who- who??" Uncle Vernon managed to say as Aerin ran past his burly figure.  
  
"Neighbor!" Harry said over his shoulder as they both clamored to get out the door.  
  
The house across the street, number 16, Ms. Figg's, was smoking. There was a small crowd gathered around the fence.  
  
Harry and Aerin squeezed through the crowd, Harry going first, quite protectively. Aerin was not the average muggle girl you'd see on the streets. She was wearing muggle clothes, yes, but was bedecked with small henna tattoos, and her long blonde hair almost fell to her waist unbound.  
  
Some members of the crowd retreated, and backed away in fear. When Harry and Aerin got to the front of the crowd, they soon saw why.  
  
Draco.  
  
Malfoy was standing in the middle of all of them, his wand at the ready. The Dark Mark hovered in the air above him.  
  
"Malfoy- NO!"  
  
Malfoy spun around. He's ready to do something nasty to these muggles, Harry thought. Aerin got the picture.  
  
While Harry negotiated with Draco, Aerin performed some much-needed Memory Modification spells and Muggle-Repellant spells. She knew a nifty trick that modified the memories of all in the area, except witches and wizards. Harry, meanwhile, was having worse problems.  
  
"Potter?! You son of a-"  
  
Draco was ready to throw a hex at Harry, but Harry kicked him down and punched him. Aerin decided to join the sprawl, but was wary, because she was weak still. But she wanted revenge.  
  
"Malfoy! You bloody jackass! I will get you back, I swear!"  
  
Malfoy, overwhelmed, pulled her to the ground by her leg, and got pommelled by Harry again. Harry and Draco's wands lay unused in the grass, and Aerin summoned them. "Accio!"  
  
She drew away from both of them, and tried to stupefy Malfoy, but he was moving too much and Harry couldn't pin him to the ground for long.  
  
"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!"  
  
She didn't care if she got Harry, as long as she got Draco, too.  
  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
Harry went limp and keeled over.  
  
"Oh... shit!"  
  
Malfoy drew his attention away from Harry at once, and faced Aerin. Right now she was holding all their wands.  
  
Malfoy took a running start and tried to pull her to the ground. She jabbed at him with the wands, and he managed to grab one- Harry's.  
  
"Crucio!" 


End file.
